Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Installation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method of F2RP and Fallout 2 (e.g. F2RP 2.3.3 Installer or Manual Installation and Fallout 2 installed through Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens (NEVER save during combat to avoid corruption or any other kinds of problems) If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide a savegame to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a savegame. Never save during combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in Fallout 2's data\savegame directory, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page/online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. And lastly, DO NOT post a report of a crash unless you can reproduce it. Random crashes occur all the time with Fallout, so unless you can consistently get the same crash to occur, don't even bother posting. Locations The Abbey * (XP, 2.3.3, GoG, can be checked in the mapper) The two deathclaws don't use the same script, one uses the appropriate one, one use the random encounter one, that's one thing. The other is that their high perception makes them start combat from a screen away if you just turn a rather far away corner wich is quite unnecessary and probably unintended. I've fixed this on my end by making them both use the same script (abdeathc.int) and eddited line 81 to include and (tile_distance_objs(self_obj,dude_obj) <= 6), which is quite enough in the enclosed space since they move around anyway. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In one of the buildings (SW corner of the map) there is a "usable" desk. You can use it for no effect. Screenshot n' savegame Arroyo Broken Hills *(Still 1.02 GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Liz being considered a "good" critter whilst also being an anti-mutant conspiracist violates common sense. In addition, it is very unrealistic to even be talking about not touching her wares or entering her basement when she is also knocked out...well, she is knocked out, right? What if she was faking it? -- 11:17, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :PS: I am not gonna bother putting up a savegame, as I already am in Broken Hills after having Liz somehow catch me shoplifting at night. There should be some dialogue coming from her when running out of the room to confront the robbery, whilst accordingly doing so should her door be locked. *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 version 1.02 GOG, RP 2.3.3 install version) I have a neutral reputation in Broken Hills because I just got there and have good Karma alongside the Champion title, but Francis just says he doesn't associate with scum... Does he refer to people who are anything below Accepted in town? Savegame Breakin'Benny (talk) 05:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) * (Same as above, RP version 2.3.3 installer) If caught stealing from the Professor's scorpion, the scorpion speaks floats used by the Melee skill trainer in Klamath. Savegame * 2.3.3 If the professor dies, there are still floating text over his body, reacting from the player's clicking on the scorpion. Same savegame as for stealing from the scorpion, but a save editor can be used to add 5 super stimpaks to assassinate the Professor without angering anyone. Den * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Hard to say if this is a bug plus it's extremely minor: When talking to Becky after killing Metzger, she says this (read screenie). Somehow, I got the feeling, like the first sentence should be "You are a''' wonderful man." Omitting the "a" doesn't seem to match her way of talking in her other texts... What do you think? :That makes it look like Becky is ambiguously Engrish, not an American. Of course, this is as easy as fixing the dcRebecc.msg file! --Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:08, August 8, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) After solving the "Orphanage"-quest, there are two versions of Mom hanging around in the Den. One at the Orphanage and one at the Diner. She can't run both places at the same time and it makes little sense this way. Maybe one of the two places could be run by another woman? Her unknown sister maybe? Or maybe the woman at the Diner who tells the story about her little cat (Stacy)? Savegame (I don't find another Mom at the orphange in your savegame. The woman in yellow/brown clothes at the orphange is just "a resident of the Den". Maybe provide a screenshot? --NovaRain) --- It was a mistake from my side. Everything seems to be in order here. Sorry ;) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Minor issue: In the Den Residential, there is a drug dealer in the eastern area of the map. His bodyguard (on the left with blue jeans) is also labeled as a drug dealer (Screenshot). He shouldn't be labeled "drug dealer", but rather as "guard" or something. He simply says "I'm only here for protection, talk to the dealer." Savegame (Oops, that's an omission on my part. The text is there but it wasn't being used. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player helped Mom open up her orphanage. After some days, when the orphanage is up and running, the player visits Bobby and tells him that he can live there. Bobby is excited and... just stands there. (Screenshot) Maybe (if possible), the game could take into account, that the orphanage is already open and Bobby could run across the street and enter the building? As it is now, it feels not very convincing. Savegame (Ah, you talked to him once it was already setup, not after telling Mom but before they finished renovating. Well, in any event there isn't a bug here because Bobby says that he needs to pack his things before going. Maybe you missed this line? I've tweaked it so that he always says this before any of his other pre-move floats. Tweaked in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In Becky's Basement, there is a Bookshelf which you can search. Everything works okay so far. Here's the issue: If you search (hand icon) the bookshelf at it SE corner (see screenshot) the character goes into "crouch & pick up"-animation and you get a message about being at your max. carry weight. There is no item there, but it seems like the character tries to pick up something. I hope, you know, what I'm talking about?! Savegame That stuff happens in Fallout 1 as well, and I've personally tried making it so that the right part of a shelf cannot be interacted with to avoid this bug. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 03:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) (Yeah, Breakin Benny is right, this is a scenery issue that exists in the game. I've tweaked the map to address this. I know there are other instances of this, so let me know. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot-through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Should it display like this? Screenshot-Mirak (Sadly yes. We would have to recreate all that scenery to support higher resolutions. -killap) *(Tech info: Windows 7 x64 bit, Fallout 2 v. 1.02.31, US English, FRP version 2.3.3, Windows, Steam Installer) New EPA Companion Cat Jules seems to have a couple of bugs at Oil Rig: he can walk through locked blast doors which open only when you blow up the reactor, when he does it you get a game message something like "You can't find a way how to open this door". He also gets no damage from the electrified floor at Puzzle Room, even though every other "original" companion recieve appropriate damage. I didn't test it with other EPA companions though, might give it a try. - Bluetech '''(savegame please) EPA * Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Plant sprays don't stack. Screenshot(Haven't used them yet.) -Mirak (It's because they have scripts attached to them and thus are treated as different items. Engine issue. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Possibly nothing can be done about this, but holograms show on motion sensor. (Robots probably have some biological parts, so that's fine.) -Mirak (Yeah, it picks up any critter, even holograms. Could be fixed if they were added as scenery objects, but meh, this is minor. We'll just say they have some biological parts. -killap) Gecko * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The "Access Tunnels"-map (The Brain's hideout) can not be accessed directly via the town map. Is this intentional? Screenshot (With rather strange places like "down the john" in Modoc that are accessible, I think, this map should be available, too. (You can try hitting a number key to go to different places, too. You can end up in spots that surprisingly have spawnpoints for entering 'from the worldmap'... I do personally find it troublesome having to go through the guards instead of right into Vault 8 as well, this quick feature was probably not yet finished since people could go to the Den Residential and even the Chop Shop in vanilla easily. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) * 2.3.3 When a ghoul working in the reactor is told to turn the valve off, Harold's dialogue seems bugged. He still talks about hydro-magnetic thing and saving the place from ruin after the meltdown. (Please, a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) * 2.3.3 Not sure if it is a bug - but doesn't it look weird that the ghouls turn hostile on the player after the meltdown, even in case no combat took place inside the reactor? How could they be sure that the player did it, especially if the player told the technician to turn the valve? (As said in the beginning of the page, savegame and specs!) Hubologist Stash Klamath * (Windows 7 Ultimate, GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Klamath does not have an ending. (It's not bugged. Klamath never has an ending even in vanilla game, so there's nothing to "restore." --NovaRain (talk) 15:55, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The text when using the traps skill on the trap on Vic's door seems to be inconsistent with addressing the player. It's "you" vs. "player name". Screenshot (Vanilla bug. Good find. This actually affects 64 door scripts in the game, which probably equates to more than 64 doors having this problem. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When you talk to Maida Buckner for the first time you can immediately ask her about Sulik. Problem here is, that you can do so without ever having heard about/seen Sulik before. Maybe this issue could be tackled by just having two short lines before like: player: "Who's that guy over there?" - Maida: "He's called Sulik." - player: "Tell me about Sulik." As it is now, the player immediately gets to say "tell me about Sulik", which doesn't make sense. No Savegame, since it doesn't help explaining this?! (Would it help somehow to also allow asking about Sulik right away if the Buckners said his name in dialogue? -Breakin'Benny) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the canyon of Klamath there is some inconsistency going on: The body next to the wreck is identified as "person in strange type of armor". This makes sense, because the player character has probably never seen power armor before. However, the crashed Vertibird, it is identified as a "crashed Vertibird". These two issues right next to each other don't harmonize. Either, both the Vertibird and the power armor should be called by their real names, or the Vertibird could be called "strange vehicle" or something similar. Screenshot (You make a good point. Keeping mystery around the vehicle, since it's so early in the game, would be my personal choice. EDIT: It just occurred to me that once you come back here and know about these things, it would be odd for it to still say "strange mechanical machine". Same with the "strange armor" text. Having it change though is difficult because there is no way easy way to confirm the player actually knows what power armor is, and this is made even more difficult if we had to do this for the *first* time the player learns of them. Hmm, perhaps since the original devs clearly intended there to be mystery around what's all going on there, then we should change the vertibird description and call it a day. It's certainly intended for first time players and there is no reason to ever return to this spot anyway once you know what is going on. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When guarding the Brahmin with Torr, the Dunton's are standing there and watch the scene. After killing the first radscorpion, the player approaches them. They ask him if he wants to do a job for them. Player agrees. Duntons tell him to beat it. Savegame - Is this supposed to happen? Shouldn't they actually give the player a job or not mention it the first place? This seems wrong... (Heh, wow alright this has been reported probably a dozen times and I always shrug it off. I agree it feels wrong and I've seen this type of behavior in numerous RPGs. I always chuckle because I'm like, welp, that was an obvious skill/whatever check that I failed. It does feel sloppy and I'm going to finally address it. In addition, it looks like I had reversed the checks when I added the Cult of Personality perk to the Duntons long ago. Both addressed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another issue when guarding the Brahmin: Not all of the small scorpions here drop small radscorpion tails. At least one drops the regular tail, which is probably an oversight. Savegame (I see the big tail in your inventory, but it doesn't match your situation. There are 7 dead bodies. You already have 2 small tails in your inventory and 2 of the 7 corpses have missing tails, which presumably are the 2 in your inventory. The 5 remaining corpses still have small tails on them. So it looks like you already had that large tail in your inventory. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 Steam Install latest as July 2014 (no idea what version, English), RP 2.3.3 installer version ) Cannot start "Guard the brahmin" quest. Talked with Torr when I arrived at Klamath, declined his request. Now after that cannot start the quest again, doesn't show any dialog option. Savegame (If you decline his request directly at the first time you talk to him, he won't ask your help any more. If you just want to do the quest later, you have to agree to help but say you can't do it now. I suppose it was intended. --NovaRain)(Well, there is a problem "Talk to Maida Buckner and ask about what's going on in town. She'll mention that someone is rustling Brahmin. Next, accept Torr's job to help him guard the Brahmin or do the shady work for the Dunton brothers." I cannot accept Torr's job obviously and I cannot do the same with Duntons due to good karma, so the quest is just stuck in my list - bug reporter) (This is probably not relevant anymore, but you can arm wrestle with the Duntons to lower your town reputation a bit. That should let you do the job for them.' - Darek)' Mariposa Military Base *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another problem with "object-out-of-range"; there's a stack of boxes close to the elevator here in the dark corner that is out of reach because of the rocks in the way. Savegame --Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Modoc * (Win7, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When you blow up the underground in the outhouse and the Chosen One survives, he/she always lies down until one were to move somewhere. Could this be fixed by forcing the get-up animation after successfully evacuating? --Breakin'Benny (talk) 13:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the chicken shack, there is a deathclaw-egg, which toggles the speech-icon, when hovering with the cursor over it. Screenshot & Savegame. (AFAIK, any living egg can be "talked" with, even if they don't display any outline in combat. There are many similar eggs in the infested cargo of the tanker in San Francisco. --NovaRain) * (XP, GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, mapper thing) You can effortlessly loot all the shelves in the general store, getting all of Joe's inventory. This should probably be adressed somehow. * (XP, GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, mapper thing) Slight thing, there's is an unscripted dog standing in the same spot right next to the chicken coop just confusing me every time I come there. It looks like it was placed there by accident while whoever was making the map was putting the guard dogs down. If there has to be a random scriptless dog in Modoc, could you move him pls? Or if not, just remove him? Ghost Farm * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) At least one of the kids here obviously has the wrong floating text. It talks like the kids in Klamath! Screenshots Savegame Navarro * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.30, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, Full). In the bottom-left corner of the Navarro base, there's a black bit where ground should be that also has a little bit of minor glitchiness on the ground if the cursor is moved over them. It's not bad, but could be related to the Resolution mod like when it was possible to get access to Broken Hills' Liz's supplies in her shop, stored in offscreen containers...Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) (Hmm, it looks like we have reached the map size limit and with how the new edges work in the high-res patch, I don't see a good way to solve this without cutting some area of the map around the top left turret. I'm going to leave it as is for now, since seeing this small black segment takes a bit of effort. -killap) New Reno * (2.3.3 RP, XP, GoG, installer, mapper job) The upstairs of the Mordino casino have 3 erronous blockers causing the wall to be shoot through in one place and targeting/line of sight weirdness in a hallway. I've fixed it on my side easily (you do have to delete a wall segment or two and put them back to access the weird ones), and there might be other such moments on this map. There are 2 pointless wall blockers where the purple X is, and a misplaced scenery blocker you can shoot through where the circle is. Pic here * 2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, installer version) The boxers in New Reno cannot make hook punches while fighting in the ring, and I know what the problem is; the 'thrust' attack mode for the Special Boxer Weapon has its range set to zero, preventing that attack mode from being usable. (This is shared with the uranium ore in vanilla FO2) --Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Also, looking at the placeholder items for the boxer appearance, can't they instead only use the HM/HFBOXX code (placeholder for females is currently that of the FO1 Lieutenant) rather than seperate items for specifically-styled characters? HMBOXX is alright, but an additional character for other player critters (ex. HMBOXC) is not efficient. _HMBOXX is for the Hero Appearance mod. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 05:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *(2.3.3 RP, Windows XP 32bit, GoG Fallout, installed boxer models) I've been experiencing massive slowdown in some new reno areas, most notably Mordino Casino and Boxing (only happens in a fight). The mouse goes unresponsive, doesn't change cursor and doesn't register clicks. It always happens with boxing, and it doesn't extend to the menu (so if I press esc. mouse works normally). The characters also move jerkily, choppily and very slow. I've got a few mods on so I can't send a save game, but nothing that should be affecting this. Only posting it in case it's something to do with RP, so it's easier to confirm if someone else reports it. Have tried playing with the resolution patch, nothing seems to fix it. UPDATE: An installation without the boxer models fixes it for boxing, so there is something deffinitely wrong with it. :The page here means you shouldn't use *external* mods (mods not included in the RP or unofficial patch) on top of the Restoration Project before reporting here, specify what mods you are using...either way, I've had it in very rare cases even without any other mods on; I thought it was because there were too many animations going on so I lowered it to around 64 in the ddraw.ini. You might've also noticed a report I made above your one; I can see that they're using "HMBOXC", "HMBOXB" and even "HMBOXH", obviously inefficient and doesn't go well with the Hero Appearance mod. Such lag could also probably happen in San Fransisco! --Breakin'Benny (talk) 10:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) * (2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG FO2) There are 2 shelves blocked by girls in the Cat's Paw which cannot be reached, savegame by Breakin'Benny... Like always, everyone else is so lazy...could the ladies in the upper-left part be moved to the left of the beds? * (Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02 GOG, RP 2.3.3 install version) This is technically not a bug, but Louis Salvetore's death when he's assassinated the subtle way(s) through super-stim or stealing his oxygen mask is not very realistic; he slumps to the floor, with blood visible. Can this be changed to be like when silently killing Senõr Mordino, in which he really does fall over but without any blood at all? Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :PS: Should we also have an extra note saying it's OK if we bug reporters think about making earlier save before even going into towns we've never been to before? Because, that way, someone could simply re-load the previous save so they can still play properly with a new version of the Restoration Project. * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but you can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame-Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Lloyd quest. Go with Lloyd to Golgotha, let him dig and send him down the manhole. Go after him, kill him, save the game, load the game and Lloyd's body disappears. Savegame -Mirak (Interesting. I can confirm what you say and it also looks like any body disappears down there too. Not sure why this is happening though. -killap) (The engine automatically removes anyone that is in party.txt, so this is no bug in it self. The question is more to remove or not to remove him from there. I don't think there is any need for him to be there, but iirc it would invalidate old saves. Same with the chicken in Modoc and the doctor in V15. I think I've mentioned this before, or maybe I just figured it wasn't important enough. -Darek) * When you dance at the Shark Club the default female critter is used, even if you play as a red-head or blondie from the optional section in the installer. (You're wearing a wig. ;) Eh, I'd have to add new critters to the game to address this. Hmmm. -killap) New California Republic * (Win XP, GoG Version, 2.3.3) The Brahmin drive guard will not give you a chance to take the expedition if you don't take it the first time you start conversation (and, for ex. remember that you want to save the game before you go). It doesn't look like that, and probably shouldn't be like that. (savegame please) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) A small typo at Duppo's shop: It's Stockman's (with "a") vs. Stockmen's (with "e") See Screenshot * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The computer at the entrance to the city is described as a "Vault computer terminal, hooked into the main vault computer"... which is a lie. Screenshot * 2.3.3 Seems that the officer at the entrance gate (when asking about entering the city at night) always finds the player "respectably looking", even despite horrible karma and every negative trait known:) Shouldn't there be a check for karma and traits here? Especially considering that the player's portrait decorates every wall? Thanks. (We've said this before, add a savegame and game specs including operating system) * The game crashes when trying to lock the door that leads to the bedroom inside the slavers compound in NCR. Savegame Update: NovaRain took a look at it, conversation is on the NMA forum. Thread * (Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, RP 2.3.3) I've got a mixed savegame in the NCR, the thing about that is starting with Vortis; though it's not shown in this savegame because I skipped some minutes (was before around 7 AM before I rested and missed the chance to see Merk), he is inside his room that is completely open and goes hostile upon me entering whatsoever. Then, when he makes you get out of his place, the teleportation is instant instead of a fade-out-and-in like in Fallout 1 with Vance...we also have Hoss in Dusty's Cantina, who, when spoken to from the other side of the table, will surrender if you accept his challenge by standing still and draw a gun on him. Unfortunately, going closer makes him attack! If I have to be honest, it's definitely an oversight that doesn't take pulling ex. a .223 autoloader into account. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 20:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) (For Vortis' issue, the warpPlayerOut action doesn't have fading functions. For Hoss' issue, it's not the .223 pistol not taken into account (the script check the range of weapon you're holding, I've worked on his script before for a serious crashing bug), but sounds like the aggro/line of sight problem. BTW, it's better to tell NPCs stay outside or on other maps, because when the bar fight starts they'll go attack Hoss as a normal enemy, and Hoss won't surrender as intended even if you only pull out the gun and do nothing. --NovaRain (talk) 01:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) :That's why I enabled the Direct NPC control (ControlCombat which should, again, replace "ControlPartyMembers" in the ddraw.ini when v3.4 comes) for Sulik n' Cassidy, so they don't open fire and upset Dusty...hand-to-hand attacks seem OK as long as they cripple Hoss without killing him. I hate it when friends make it harder for each other, such as berkserk-o companions. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Raiders * (2.3.3, XP, GoG, installer) Two out of 3 raider captains (the ones in the far end of the map) don't join the fight untill they can see you which means you have to walk up to them, which is silly considering that you can have a huge firefight and loot the place and they still wouldn't move from the spot. If there is such a thing (a flag, a gvar) which alarms regular raiders it should probably be attached to icmrccpt sript which controlls the captains too. (it's not I've checked) (savegame please) Ranger Safe Houses Redding San Francisco * 2.3.3 During the fights in the ring the player usually gets injured. However, in the intervals between fighting different opponents, player's HP are restored. BUT! If any crippled limbs are gotten, they don't heal. A major disadvantage, IMHO, since you can't heal yourself, or visit a doc, like e.g. in New Reno boxing cases. Whatever the reason, I believe it's a bug, since if the player's being "attended to" between combats, crippled limbs should definitely be addressed as well. Thanks. (BTW, this is the first time I experienced this thing in the ring, but not sure if it's due to RP, or just got lucky before). (Savegame, game specs, and Windows platform please) Sierra Army Depot * 2.3.3 The punching bags are supposed to give +5 each to unarmed, which is also writen in the message box. However, my player recieved +4. (the unarmed stat was 200%, maybe that's the issue? Still looks weird) (If you tagged Unarmed, you'll only get 4% bonus, which is normal for engine internal calculation. --NovaRain) * 2.3.3 Using Repair skill on bots, sometimes gives you the following message - "you completely repair the bot" and you recieve 75 exp. Why is that happening? As far as I remember, the normal thing was recieving 200 exp. for disabling the bots, nothing to do with repairing them. (Not bugged. That's just because you failed the repair check. It's better to check Per's guide before reporting bug findings. --NovaRain) * The last sentence of the Sierra Mission Statement on the pipboy is outside the border of the screen. I'm playing with a 1280*720 resolution. Screenshot Slaver Camp * (Any specs, checkable in mapper) The big shelves in the main room at the main shack have an empty part, and both the shelf with the loot and the table with the loot can be accessed without interfearance from the raiders. They contain quite some goodies including a motion sensor way before you're supposed to have one if you find the camp without killing Metzger. I've fixed this internaly by using a variant of the NCR locker script (as you get the quest to clean the camp out in NCR from the rangers), attaching it to both the shelf and the table, and adjusting the slaver and map script to include a tweaked warning mechanism used for NCR guards. It's all checkable in the mapper. Submarine * A bug appeared? I'm alone, and I only seem to be able to break down the console in the first room. In the second and third room at the *beeping* consoles, I cannot use science. It just says "you see rusty machinery" when clicking normally, and "you failed to learn anything" when using science. I watched videos of other people, who seem to have no problems with this part. I have science 160% so I cannot imagine what could be done? (read the beginning of the page, savegame and specs plz) Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) * Small typo in the conversation with the Trader. 'Have you ever heard of little item called....' should be 'Have you ever heard of a 'little item called....'. Screenshot Vault 13 Vault 15 * 2.3.3 Darion always says - "Here you are at last, the defender of downtrodden bla bla etc." Now, does this line look normal for someone with horrible karma and negative traits? (I, for one, think that negative karma and traits is a major factor for bugs in the game, both vanilla and FRP. Good NPC's always react right to positive karma, but situation's often different in the opposite case) Thanks. '(Savegame...game & RP specs...Windows platform) Vault City *(Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When talking to Lynette after taking out the raider, there is this dialogue from her. Notice how the written text says "Now go.". However, she actually sais "Go now.". The text is reversed. Savegame (talk to her and talk about ending the raider-quest). * (Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another "right-side" item book case; In Lynette's room, the bookcase on the right makes the player character try to pick it up, but can't. Savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Concerning the quest with the nearby Village (killing mole rats): The Player wants to settle the quest peacefully. He talked to The Brain and convinced him to stop attacking the VC-patrols. The player reports to council McClure. The council promises to tell Stark to stop the attack. Now the player wants to go to Connar to close the quest. On his way, he stops at the Corrections Center and talks to Stark. Here's the problem: Stark was obviously not notified by McClure and still demands you to whipe out the rats. This is a minor complain, but it still feels illogical from Stark to demand this at this point... Savegame. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Player tries to solve the Village-Quest peacefully. Player did the following: Talk to Stark and get the quest --- talk to Connar, agree to buy guns --- talk to Ian, find out about peaceful solution --- talk to Happy Harry, buy guns anyway --- talk to McClure and start peaceful solution --- talk to Brain and repair the reactor --- talk to Brain again, convince him to stop the attack --- talk to McClure --- talk to Connar and everything seems settled. However, the quest remains active in the Pip-Boy??? Savegame * (Needs no info. RP 2.3.3 installer, GoG base) The floater you get when you find the Wrench under the rocks in the courtyard is yellow while the CO floaters are generally blue. Minor, and not sure if bug, but I did spot it (somehow). Vault City Village * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2), Humongous installation). My game crashes when I exit the Village (yeah, I solved the problem by killing overgrown rats and villagers and I have already taken reward). I was just revisiting the place out of curiosity and bam, a black screen appears when I try to exit. Using car or by foot - doesn't matter, I can't. Save (See NMA for discussion -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) During the second quest (put village on trader route) you are teleported to the desert and meet Baron the trader. You will then be teleported back to the village. After finishing the quest and leaving the village however, you start off in the wasteland, not in the village. The character doesn't get teleported back to the village properly. (You've posted the specs, but a savegame is needed too) Encounter Bugs * 2.3.3 encounters FRAN_Mercenaries. Mercenary female with a lot of plasma grenades (16777471) doesn't have throwing animation and so she can't use them. * 2.3.3 There's a random encounter found (at least) around the abbey area "Hermit and some dogs fighting mutated molerats"). The dogs just stand around, and only the hermit fights. Teams don't seem to be working. * 2.3.3 Strangely enough, some gangs around New Reno, led by casino-bouncers'-look-alikes are not hostile towards player and are considered good NPC's, even though their floating texts highly suggest that they should engage the player just like other gangs - raiders, etc and be considered bad NPCs. :I believe they should rather be considered neutral, as the mobsters who help fight off raiders and Yakuza are also there to defend New Reno from technical threats. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) * (Win7, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02 RP 2.3.3 Installer version) I noticed in random encounters with a caravan master that shoo me (as a good Karma guy) off for doing good deeds has guards that are considered "good" by the game though they are really slave traders. Is this a bug, or a Karma trap? I've never tested to see if this is true in vice versa with *good* caravan masters, though. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In this encounter, there is a rug on the ground. Dead bodies on this rug can't be searched (similar to the floor tiles in front of the church in the Den in Vanilla Fallout 2). Screenshot & savegame. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Random encounter with "Molerats fighting mutate pig rats". It seems like this isn't a team fight, but a free-for-all. Molerats fight molerats, pig rats fight pig rats and there is even a regular rat around that fights. Seems like the teams don't really work here... Savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) know that reporting seemingly random crashes is not a big help. The game crashed three times on me. Each crash was within an individual random encounter with a large pack of radscorpions and nothing else. Each time the crash occured during an animation of a large radscorpion. I will try and gather more info on this. Just posting it to see, if others experience this as well. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) A random encounter with a caravan and robbers. The caravan's guards are called "scared travellers". Obviously, they're guards, not just travellers. Screenshot & savegame :I didn't notice it clearly, but as you can see in the image they're "scarred" travelers. If they were scared, it'd be safe to assume they'd just run away and appear as un-armored individuals likely alike their master. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) A random encounter with NCR Rangers. One of the rangers is standing in such a place that he blocks access to the car! He can't be ordered to move either... Screenshot & savegame Misc. bugs * (Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, armor NPC mod) I've sometimes noticed that Sulik moves a little jerkily when he wears armor, like when the last frame of his northwest running animation (NM%SOMETHING%AT.FRM) or his "lifting-weapon-to-shoot" one that moves slower than other FO1-style character frames. Is it possible that it was done from scratch, rather than originally as a seperate add-on for the Hero Appearance mod? Because, he sometimes also moves funnily with his magic-hands. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC) *(Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer) When I use the debug function, besides errors trying to reference out-of-range map variables I keep getting this error saying "Script Error: scripts\glcrippl.int: op_critter_state: obj is NULL". Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) (and here is a fix for this error - phobos2077) :I found how to fix "map var out of range" spamming debug log like crazy. First line of critter_p_proc in obj_dude.ssl. Need to replace condition like this (it's because when fallout interprets conditions it always resolves every part of it even when there is no point, in this case it was checking "map_var" every frame regardless of current map index -- phobos2077): if (cur_map_index MAP_NEW_RENO_1) then if ((map_var(MVAR_Kitty_Drug) > 0) and (map_var(MVAR_Kitty_Drug) < 4)) * In glwpnchck script need to add this before the big condition (in order to avoid "obj_pid: obj is NULL" error -- phobos2077): if (weapon) then :Sure sucks having to be registered and logged in and whatnot on NMA to even be allowed to download attachments from there, wish it didn't have to be that way... By the way, I don't think you're doing signatures the right way somewhat unlike Killap except that he uses bold formatting. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 07:49, September 11, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 Sometimes the player gets a message during combat that "the blow knocks you off your feet". The actual falling, however, does not always take place, so in such cases the message seems inappropriate. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Savegames in random world areas are named in a strage way. Screenshot; you can see "Desert Desert" or "Mountain Mountain" or similar names. Sounds strange. Just "Desert" would be better, wouldn't it? * 2.3.3 And again, regarding Cult perk... It looks like it's still not fully functional. E.g., when you visit Klamath with karma 0 and Cult perk, all good NPCs are happy with you, but folk in the trappers' bar where the Duntons hang out still spite you. In San Fran, Dragon's supporters show negative reaction towards you with a negative karma, even despite the Cult perk. I know, Killap had a long line on this one in the installer, still, I'd like to know, is it feasible to fully implement this perk? Thanks. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player tries to heal Sulik (has crippled leg) with doctor skill. The player fails (heals 0 HP and doesn't heal the leg) but still get's 50 XP?? Screenshot, see textbox. Savegames before and after * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Party-NPCss with crippled limbs keep spamming floating text, telling the PC about their crippled limb. Since there is already a popup, reminding you about crippled NPCs in your party, maybe floating text could come up a little less frequent? Savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When I move to the bordering hex NW of the male character's current position, while he is facing the opposite direction (SE), there seems to be some animation missing. He is instantly teleported to the NW-hex. This does not happen with other facings/directions. Maybe some animation for the tribal is missing? Screenshot and savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) This is not a bug, but I was wondering if it might be an idea to give Mingan (preset character) the bald dude model, since his picture portrays him as, uhm, a bald dude. This very minor change could better integrate the new model into the game and add some flavor. (Yeah, that would be cool, but I'm not sure how to go about modifying the player model used. I know people have tweaked stats to these preset characters, but I fear the model used is hardcoded. -killap) * Unlimited Ammo bug: Give an NPC several identical empty guns and appropriate ammo. Remove/trade other guns or ammo so they won't be selected. Set the NPC's combat choice to ranged. Make them use the best weapon and then click on 'Talk'. Talk about the gear and tell them to put their weapon away. Select 'Trade' and then manually unload their weapons. They now have more ammo than they started with. Repeat. Engine issue. * It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. * NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. * Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. * If you have a low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. * The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. * For the Educated perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. * Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat makes the button remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. * In the Pip-Boy, if you click Status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. * If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. * NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. * Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. * Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. * NPCs leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. * A game saved in combat where one of your NPCs has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. * Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Sometimes if you do an insta-kill to a critter (super critical hit, etc), code in their death procedure is not run and things regarding that character might be broken from that point on (e.g. no one recognizes the critter as dead). Engine issue. * Active items like flares or explosives can't be sold. Engine issue, and obviously no one would buy activated flares explosives! * Sometimes prices when going through the barter button, it won't match prices when bartering via a dialogue option. Engine issue * Sometimes when you enter a map most of it will be mostly black but you can still move your mouse around to fill in the area. Engine issue that seems to crop up after many save/loads. Most often happens at the Den. Just quit the game and go back in. * The Karma Beacon perk does nothing. Engine issue but the perk could technically be implemented via scripting. * If you have a skill with a negative value, the skilldex menu won't properly show it. example Engine issue * Better HTH and Ranged damage perks, though functional, do not alter the stats, neither in the inventory, nor in char stats window, e.g. if you have initial melee damage 5, receiving 2 levels of better HTH still leaves you 1-7 damage points in the inventory and 5 melee damage in char window, instead of 1-11 and 9 accordingly. Engine issue. The perks work, though they won't display as such in the stats window. * If you've already been to a hex on the world map and a location is added to it (such as the Toxic Cave, etc) then the hexes around it are darkened again like you've never been there before. Engine issue * (RP 2.3.3) dcCaesar.msg - {197}{}{That was my great grandfather's name. He can from somewhere far to the east. Across a large body of water.} - should probably be "He came from...". -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcCaesar.msg - {205}{}{Our mission is provide a steady and high-quality labor force to handle the ever-growing demands of the larger cities. Would you like to join?} - "Our mission is to provide..." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcGamble.msg - {517}{}{No wammies, no wammies. Stop!} - Shouldn't it be "whammies"?;{604}{}{I wouldn't do that do you.} - Should probably be "I wouldn't do that''' to''' you" -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcRnSlvr.msg - {151}{}{This slaver seems to be very strong but not to bright.} - "...but not too bright." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcTubFri.msg - {274}{}{But it was flying man.} - The entire conversation rather suggests "But it was flying', '''man." Or maybe "But it was '''a '''flying man." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcTubFri.msg - {420}{}{Did you hear a load bang?} - Should probably be "Did you hear a '''loud' bang?" -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcVicGrd.msg - {491}{}{I said no. Now beat it. You've got to talk to Metzger} - missing dot at the end -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcVicGrd.msg - {500}{}{To bad you didn't join us.} - "Too '''bad..." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcSlvRun.msg - {141}{}{He movements suggest on with speed.} - English is not my first language, but this whole line seems really weird to me. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcFlick.msg - {243}{}{That did it. See you around Flick.} - "See you around, Flick" -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) ecnomsha.msg - {127}{}{Ahh...You are familiar with the healing properties of these two plants. It will only cost you} # continue at 150 -This may not be a bug, but afaik there should be a space at the end of 127 and at the beginning of {150}{}{and I will combine the two for you.} -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) rcmcgrew.msg - {107}{}{Just a couple of clowns short of a circus aren't you?} - ...of a circus, aren't you?" -missing comma -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) ecspammr.msg - {131}{}{I'm sorry Buffy!};{132}{}{I'm sorry Unwashed! I just wanted to be noticed.} -missing commas -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) ectrader.msg - {103}{}{Greetings friend, my name is Willy and have I got a deal for you. seems to be reading from a card, and after a while you doze off.} - "Greetings, friend, my name is..." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) ecwash.msg - 218}{}{The Unwashed Villagers. Keeping peace in a blasted wasteland.} -Additional space;{304}{}{Now you will die Grim Reaper.} -Missing comma before Grim Reaper;{401}{}{Like I'm sure! You wouldn't hurt a girl are you?} -"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you'?";{403}{}{I'm Buffy... your toast.} - maybe "...'you're toast."?;{437}{}{You're dead. You just don't know it yet.} -another additional space;{317}{}{You will never be 'Unwashed' childish fool!} -Unwashed childish fool seems really weird. Maybe there should be a comma before "childish fool." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) epac1.msg - {500}{}{Yeah, just push me over a cliff} -Missing dot -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) epac12.msg - {5000}{}{[As the woman looks up at your face, her eyes suddenly grow wide and she starts gasping for air.} -missing bracket at the end. Same for epac10.msg and epac11.msg -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) epac7.msg - {320}{}{The complex is still looking rather drab. You're still going to fix the lights, aren't you? Remember visitors, all wavers must be signed before the end of the tour.} -shouldn't it be "'''waivers"? -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) epai32.msg - {223}{}{Back} -multiple cases of missing dot -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcbtech.msg - {203}{}{Go do your tech thing so can return to the mainland.} - "...so we can return to the mainland." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcdaveh.msg - you turn to look, he whips back to what he was doing and ignores you -capital letter at the beginning and missing dot at the end. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcdrwong.msg - {460}{}{Here you go. hands various high powered weapons} - "[He hands you various high powered weapons'.']" -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcfmatt.msg - {160}{}{Upon successful completion of your mission I will grant you access to our facility here. In the meantime it would be best if you got started immediately. Thank you,} - There should be a space at the very end -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcfmatt.msg - {202}{}{I had an operative go and scout the base. Her reports recently stopped; I can only assume the worst. Please be careful} -There should be a space at the very end -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcchemst.msg - {106}{}{I'm} -Another missing space -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fcjuavki.msg - Several cases of missing space before player's name is displayed. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fckenlee.msg - {183}{}{You are certainly a worthy recipient of our fuel. I believe I can trust you with our secrets. In the back room, you will find the force field to the large computer has been turned off. Enter the password "CSPDMSHR-Shih-huang-ti-X9372" and you will find yourself connected to the Emperor Computer. The Emperor will be able to direct our fuel to where you need it.} - "to the large computer has been turned off" -This sounds rather weird.;"...has been turned off. Enter..." -Additional space.;{214}{}{You are back to insult me again. I think not.} -Another space.;{216}{}{All right, it's} -MIssing space. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) fclaocho.msg -{130}{}{Talk to Crocket, over in the Hubologist camp. He is their head scientist.} -Hubologist camp? Shouldn't it rather be "base"? -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) CMBATAI2.msg - {2600}{}{ Run from the Evil One!};{2606}{}{ Aiiieeeee!!} -spaces * (RP 2.3.3) CMBATAI2.msg - All Elron people mention "Elron" instead of "Hubbell" * (RP 2.3.3) CMBATAI2.msg - ...By the way, is this file even necessary? All the lines comes from COMBATAI.msg anyway. -Ewil -I think that exists because the COMBATAI.MSG would be way too big, as though the Fallout engine could crash! --Breakin'Benny (talk) 23:10, August 8, 2014 (UTC) * (RP 2.3.3) EDITOR.msg - {1108}{}{Your body has become addicted to Radaway... -Should be Rad'A'''way -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) PIPBOY.msg - {16054}{}{BUT I WHAT IF MY ENTIRE TOWN WANTS TO JOIN?} - BUT WHAT IF MY...;There's also loads of unecessary spaces everywhere. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) pro_crit.msg - {26300}{}{Maurader} - I believe this should be '''Marauder'. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) PIPBOY.msg - {606}{}{Welcome to the Rob Co Pipboy 2000.} -Should be RobCo -Ewil -I believe that's intended for the text-to-speech bonus feature for the Mac version, as you can see. I have tried Fallout 1 on an iMac G3, downloaded the thing from the Macintosh Garden. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) * (RP 2.3.3) pro_scen.msg - {194801}{}{A large monitor, black and white only. The picture is of a rotating cross and circle .} -Unecessary space at the end -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -I've noticed that quests.msg and scrname.msg contain Crockett, while the actual dialogues about this NPC mention him as Crocket -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) You can ask Phyliss in the VC vault "what if I get preagnant" even though you're male, seems to be a bug rather than a joke. GoG, english. * (RP 2.3.3) -KCSULIK.msg - {2300}{}{De spirits be movin' us} -MIssing dot at the very end. There are couple more lines with this issue. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -KCSULIK.msg - {3086}{}{Take care fren.};{3088}{}{Thanks again for everything fren.} -Shouldn't there be comma before "fren"? -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -KCTRAPR.msg - {204}{}{You see someone who spends a lot of time in the wilderness. They're wearing a gecko-pelt shirt.} -Shouldn't there be "he/she" instead of "they"? -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcCorner.msg - {199}{}{I have a watch. It was a gold watch. I wonder where I put it?} -I know he's a senile old man, but shouldn't he rather say "I had a watch."? -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcDavin.msg - {193}{}{Oh god! Take me! Take me now! rips off his clothes, then your clothes… then… Use your imagination} -Missing dot at the very end. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcGrisha.msg - {202}{}{you a big toothy smile Good to see you're a person of character.} -Missing dot after "smile". -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcGrisha.msg -{1412}{}{daughter} -Probably a missing dot. Same with "son" answer. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcLaddie.msg -{156}{}{Stay here, Laddie} -Missing comma at the very end. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -mcSlgGrd.msg - {252}{}{It takes too much effort set up the ramps for just one person.} -It takes too much effort to set up... -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -VCANDY.msg - {160}{}{No guarantees with the ol' Doctor in the back room, of course . . .} - Line 121 has different dots at the very end. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -vcconnar.msg - {702}{}{Shit, I don't have enough to pay you back. I must've spent some without thinking about it. I'll get I get it back to you as soon as I can.} -"I'll get it back to you..." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -Vault City dialogues -Some people say "Autodoc" and some say "Auto-Doc". -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -There are many cases of Jet being jet. I think this should be united to Jet for people, who don't know what Jet is. They might think it's some kind of aircraft :) -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -vclynett.msg - {370}{}{You have no idea... but I'll tell you about the temple of trials some other time. Goodbye.} -'Temple of Trials' -Ewil Caravan bugs Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project